He Wasn't Mine
by IdiotGirl22
Summary: She never would have guessed that they would meet again after that morning.rnHe never thought that he could find somebody better.rnThey were both wrong I guess...IKi., IKa.


Disclaimer: InuYasha, and co. do not belong to me.

Ok just so you don't think me some sick freak, the actual legal age of consent in Japan is age 13, so if they **_did_ **in fact do anything it wouldn't be illegal. I'm not sure if they will yet that is why I have a low rating.

Well enjoy!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEE-

Slamming down upon her alarm clock, Higurashi Kagome lazily opened her eyes, cursing about having a six day school week. Sitting up in bed she looked around her room trying to remember if anything important happened the day before, or if she needed to do any homework that she had put off.

When no such thing came to mind she hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, slamming the door in her brothers face and smiling slightly when he started yelling at her from the other side. Shedding her clothes and shivering slightly and the cool morning air, she turned on the shower and stepped inside, reveling in the warm water that cascaded over her body.

She closed her eyes blissfully as she rubbed her raspberry scented shampoo into her long, thick, raven hair, and hummed a little as she began to rinse. About 10 minutes later she appeared in the bathroom doorway with a towel wrapped around her head and body, steam billowing around her form, making her look like some mighty greek goddess.

Souta quickly pushed her out of the way and slammed the door shut, muttering something about having to pee. Kagome shrugged and made her way to her bedroom,shutting the door quietly behind her.

She dried her hair using the towel upon her head, and put it into a messy ponytail while she dried off the remainder of her body. Making her way to the closet she pulled out her green, and white sailor fuku (I think thats what it is...?) and put it on, cursing the fact that the skirts were so short. After taking her hair down, and letting it fall down to about mid back she grabbed her hair brush and began to terminate all the snarls, and knots until it seemed that her hair was like a silk black curtain.

Before heading downstairs for breakfast she checked herself over in the mirror making sure she looked presentable, smiling she ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and some toast while her mom dried off some dishes.

"Good morning dear." Ms.Higurashi said, with loving care.

"Morning mom, where's Souta?"

"Oh he left a little early, said he was going to meet up with some friends and play soccer before school."

"Oh, well I better get going myself." Kagome said while placing her bowl in the sink, and kissing her mom on the cheek goodbye.

"Goodbye dear, have a nice day!"

"I will Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door with her messenger bag. She slowed down a bit as she saw her grandpa sweeping the shrine steps and waved to him, taking two steps at a time.

"Be careful girl, or you'll trip!"

"What're you talking about gramp's? I'll be fine-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"I tried telling her." her grandfather muttered shaking his head, and continued sweeping.

Kagome sat up slowly, shaking her head, well she did get down the stairs faster. She tried getting up but that only resulted in her falling down again, and as she braced herself for a pain in her butt she realized it never came and slowly looked up into golden eyes. Blushing she took hold of his arm and steadied herself until she was able to stand on her own, not realizing the golden eyed man's hands were still gently holding her elbows.

"You should be more careful you know."

"Hai, thank you very much." she smiled at him and looked him over taking in, his exotic features. Hair that was so blonde it looked silver, eyes that were golden like the setting sun, and well tanned skin. She blinked her silver/gray eyes and blushed once again, looking down at her shoes.

"Ano...you can let go of my arms now."

"Oh sorry, forget they were there."

"It's ok, I should be going now, thank you once again..."

"It's InuYasha."

"Huh?"

"My name, its InuYasha." he said a bit gruffly.

"Oh well thank you once again InuYasha!" she said before running off.

"Wait don't I get...your name?" He muttered the last part as he realized that she had already turned a corner. Shaking his head he continued on his way, trying to forget the girl that he had helped.

She wasn't anything special really, she had rather plain features, other than her full pink lips, or her silver looking eyes. He noticed that she actually had pretty nice hair too it felt soft and smelled sweet when he caught her. Sighing, he kicked a can and placed his hands in the pockets of his carpenter jeans.

'She is just a boring school girl, that you helped this morning nothing more.' he repeated in his head, but he couldn't help it, there was something about her that he just couldn't shake.

He stopped walking as he looked up at the large school building, noticing a few students scrambling inside trying not to be any later then they already were. Thank god he didn't have to do that anymore, taking something out of his pocket he walked into the school.

* * *

Oke doke that was my first chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.

Signed IdiotGirl22


End file.
